Kamen Rider Akudos : Action DxD
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Welcome All, to the newest story.. Oh, and Merry Christmas! SHUT UP, OZEN!


**MERRY CHRISUMASU!**

 **Episode 1 : HENSHIN! Another Kamen Rider?!**

* * *

 **A bright light glew as a motorcycle ran through the desert of time, the front was a male teen who was wearing a white t-shirt, pale blue pants, brown shoes and a black motorcycle helmet that hid his face, the back there was a female teen who was wearing a brown dress, white pants, and a black pair of boots and another motocycle helmet and they both road along the dust of time.**

 **What is their goal? Whatever it is, will they make it?**

 **Find out in... Kamen Rider Akudos!**

* * *

The Motorcyle road into a timeline not very far from the day, for they landed in..

 **December 25th, 2015**

 **BeverCity, Japan**

the two parked in front of a school, a card appearing in the male's hand, two actually.

One card said,

 **Name : Raito Kazame**

 **Age : 16**

 **Blood Type : O**

 **Gender : Male**

On the other was,

 **Name : Kierra Daida**

 **Age : 15**

 **Blood Type : A**

 **Gender : Female**

* * *

"Well, looks like we're going to school." Raito was creeped out how they know his Blood Type, Kierra too. Although, they weren't there for that, it seems time has made them for it. "Ikuzo!" Raito said and Kierra followed as the two went to find a house.

* * *

Later at the subway, a teen in a grey buisness suit was watching as Raito and Kierra walked by, angry as hell. "Those bastards.." He growled and glew bright purple, "You have potential.. Great potential.." a man in grey and silver clothing smirked behind him, his hair was black with a golden streak at the front, his eyes crimson red. "Who are you?" The teen questioned, "That you do not need to know.. All you do need to know.. Is that I can give you the strength to your revenge." he answered, pulling out a card with a grey X on it, the teen chuckled and grabbed the card, feeling power, his eyes soon glowing red.

* * *

Raito was punching at a punching bag in the gym, Kierra was at the gift shop, Raito thought about what has been happening throughout his life, he soon kicked at the punching bag, almost knocking it into the wall. "So.. You think twice about taking another man's pride!" The teen from before walked toward him, turning into a creature like how Javen looked in KR Ghost Episode 10-11, except the blue was red and the grey was gold. He punched the punching bag and broke it due to Raito's dodge, he punched at the creature and reached for his pocket, "Oh yeah.. It's in the bike." he rolled from an attack and the creature grabbed the teen, throwing him out the window, "YES... DIE!" he jumped out to watch as the teen died.

Raito was falling faster and faster, the creature had lost all humanity, it soon blasted everything in side, to make sure it was a pointed groundfall where Raito was gonna land, until his motorcycle caught him and he road on through the street, escaping from the beast, the creature jumped down, "DAMN IT!" he pulled the card from his arm and it had his name on for contract, Rezaiji Toga.

* * *

R

Raito was riding his bike downtown until he noticed his house, Kierra was talking with a girl with red hair, she looked like she was going to stay here. "Kierra?" Raito was confused as he left his bike, he noticed the two were smiling brightly, "What's going on here?" Raito questioned.

 **After the Break, a Kamen Rider appears?!**

* * *

 **(Dance With Me - Gaim Gaiden OST)**

Explosions happened as three Riders fell, Guridan, Bravo, and... KNUCKLE?! Knuckle punched Guridan and Bravo into a wall, causing an explosion. "Childesh acts don't deserve to be found in battle!" A warrior slashed at the three and knocked them back, "We were told you guys caused it." Mitchy said to the two, "So then.. That guy was actually ready for us to pound each other.." Kurama punched the wall, "We were just his game, I know.." Takatora sighed and looked at the Melon Energy Lockseed and held it tight.

"So.. You really want to defeat me?" A voiceover played as Guridan jumped over obstacles and slashed through Inves, he soon jumped up and kicked through the last one, slashing the screen. "Of course I will! I will live to protect those I care for! WHICH IS EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET!" Another voiceover as Guridan was battling against Tyrant and Baron, soon slashing them back.

"Hen.. **Shin!** " A man in a black suit, the man pressed a lockseed, smirking brightly,

 **KETZUYO! (Green Grape!)**

he placed the lockseed onto the Sengoku Driver on his waist, then pulled out another,

 **MELON!**

he placed that on the Genesis Core on the other side, "It's time for extinction.." he pressed the blade module on the side of the belt,

 **MIX!**

The man transformed into a green version of Savior, Zoroxia, slashing back all the Riders, "I will take life and evolve it." a voiceover as Guridan and Knuckle were knocked into a wall as Zoroxia glew bright green as the armor he had began to spark, his eyes flashing over and over.

"I WILL LIVE... AS A HERO!" Guridan Jimba Dragon and Knuckle Jimba Marron fought against Zoroxia as the rest were fighting Inves at the bottom.

"Kurama?!" Louise was hugging Kurama as he was bleeding and knocked out, as he looked. "No.. He can't die.. NO!" She cried loudly, until a bright red light appeared before her, "Please step aside.." a Rider came from the light, he seemed like Kaixa, the lines red and the gauntlets on the gloves more rounder and more tech on it. "I am.. Kamen Rider.. Rayden." he placed his hand above Kurama's head and he glew brightly.

"Kamen Rider Guridan.. What do you fight for?" Rayden questioned as he looked to see the Guridan Sengoku Driver and Pear lockseed broken, "I fight.. For the sake of others.. Even if.. I die.." Kurama stood up and looked toward him with a smirk, "I'll prove it to ya too!"

 **GEKIJOUBAN!**

 **Sengoku of Zero**

 **The Movie : The Clock Strikes Zero**

* * *

Raito watched as Kierra took her leave, "Well.. No need for this." he threw away Kierra's school pass. "So.. Your name was Rias.. Gremory?" The teen asked, "Yeah." she answered, "So you'll be my roommate, well that's good to hear." he sighed as he walked into the house, "Watch out!" Rias screamed, Raito rolled from a fire blast, it hitting the bush, burning a leaf. "So it's really you." Raito stood up and a creature that was blue and had yellow eyes, it had silver armor on it's hands and was holding a belt, a red version of the ZERO-Driver, "Raito!" it shouted as it tossed the belt, the teen catching and whipping it around his waist, charging toward the creature, Rias was barely processing anything.

"You think a belt's gonna protect ya?!" Reizaiji punched Raito into the wall and the teen fell, "Tch!" he stood and grabbed the buckle, it had a lever which he pushed to the right, pulling a card out of the left side as a soft tune played, he only said one word..

 **"Henshin!"**

Raito placed the card into the buckle and it glowed and the buckle turned a bit to react to the card entering it, it soon glew bright red and flashed a pulse as it said,

 **GANTAR FORM!**

flashes of aura came onto the teen's body and transformed him to a red, gold, and black armor, a crimson red armor coming onto the chest, a visor came, shaped like it was based off of an X, with blue eyes and a gold line in between.

He grabbed the two pieces on the side of his belt and put them together, ending up with a Red lined Great Sword, with a golden blade and a silver handle, he slashed at the creature and knocked it back. He soon stabbed the sword into the ground to say one thing, "My strength isn't just because of my power!" he shouted as he picked up the sword and slashed at the creature, "Hehe!" Rezaiji flame punched into the Rider's chest, knocking him back and he soon fell, "Shit, that hurt!" the man charged toward the creature and slashed it repeatedly, soon knocked away by flame attacks, but he grabbed his belt and pushed the button on the lever,

 **FULL CHARGE!**

"Users of those cards like you.." He stood up and jumped into the air, "Must fall!" he soon kicked into the new Rezaiji and caused an explosion. Rezaiji fell down with his clothes torn and burned as the card burned apart, the card in Raito's buckle fading as he took the belt off. "Huh? Do you remember me?" He asked Rias, "What kind of odd question is that?!" Rias questioned, "Well, you see my cards have a magical effect where anyone who remembers me loses all there memories of me." Raito explained, "RAITO!" the creature that threw the belt ran up and breathed heavily, "You know how long it took me to get here, Raito-sama!" it shouted, Raito grabbed it's head and slammed it into the ground, "You're late!" he shouted as he pounded on the creature. "What is that?" Rias asked, "This is Ozen, my personal Imagin." Raito explained, "Imagin?" Rias was confused, "Nevermind." he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

 **(Instrumental) - The belt that Akudos used sparked up as the TimeBird road through the sands of time, riding it was Akudos, Rias, and Ozen in Nobunage Sword state. Akudos slashed the screen and appeared a symbol that belonged to Den-O, except the line across is more curved. Shooting at the screen was a green Rider with silver eyes and gloves, he flipped the gun to reveal a boomerang sword and he slashed through his foes. A silver blue lined rider with red eyes punched into the screen and caused it to glow brightly.**

 _ **Don't Trust**_ **donna _machine_ demo - Raito jumped and grabbed onto Ozen by the neck and slammed him on the head with his open hand.**

 **Saishin shinka mo! - Akudos jumped up and scissor kicked a creature like the one Rezaiji became, causing it's card to burn.**

 _ **You know, command**_ **wo desu.. - The green Rider held his gun into the silver blue lined rider and fired, causing an explosion to flash, turning to Raito whipping the ZERO-Type around his waist.**

 **Maindo ga hitsuyou! - Raito smirked as he pulled the lever to the right, seeing visions of the Green Rider shooting Akudos off a staircase, soon the Rider grabbing him and holding his gun to his chest, or seeing him and the silver Rider fight against armies of the monsters.**

 **Nejireta jidai miwatasu sekai zetsubou shitatte.. - Raito pulled out a card and placed it into the buckle, calling forth his henshin sequence as flashes came around the teen.**

 **Massugu atsuku hashireru kokoro mamotte miseru sa! - As Akudos' henshin sequence, he laughed as Ozen at Nobunate state flew into his hand, him slashing at the creatures.**

 **Mayoi areba sugu nottorareru.. - The green rider flipped the gun to Boomerang Mode and pressed the button on the handle, slashing at a creature a few times. He soon jumped off the creature and backflipped, throwing the boomerang and slashing at the creature seven times before it exploded and the boomerang sword flew back.**

 **Kimi ga kizuita rekishi wo kurasshu saseru na! - The Silver Rider punched repeatedly into a creature, soon his fists glowing red and causing sparks, knocking away the creature and him jumping to the sky.**

 _ **TOP GEAR**_ **DE _DRIVE! -_ Akudos slashed violently at the first creature he saw and called for a full charge, slashing straight through the creature and stabbing it's card.**

 ** _EVERYDAY YOU TRY!_ \- The Green Rider and Akudos soon battle as the Silver Rider watches from above, he soon walked away and fading into red mist.**

 **Kimi no kokoro ni tayasu na.. - Akudos slashed at the screen and showed his Galtar Form, a green and silver eyed form, and a golden, blue, and red eyed form.**

 ** _Full Gauge_ no _passion, LET'S TAKE ACTION! -_ Akudos road the TimeBird and road on the sands of time even faster, slashing through X Beasts.**

 **Hajimaru _life_ danzen _alive.._ \- The green and Silver Rider clashed with each other and jumped down a mountain, soon Rias hugged Raito tight while he was unconcious, the Green Rider seizing fire.**

 **Zenbu furikiri! - Akudos activated Full Throttle and he began to glow and spark bright red, throwing Ozen in Nobunate form into the air..**

 **Kitori kiri datte kashiritsuzukeru no sa.. - Akudos kicked the blade with a demonic aura into the Green Rider, causing a large explosion as the Silver Rider takes Rias and others out of the explosion.**

 ** _DON'T LOSE YOUR MIND!_ \- Akudos slashed the screen and a sign appeared, **

**_Kamen Rider Akudos : Action DxD_**

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Akudos : Action DxD**

"Chess Club, eh?" Raito sighed, but sat down, drinking some tea, "Wow.. This is good.." a voiceover as Akudos was fighting a X Beast with spiked shoulder pads, a stronger chestplate, and lion claws and feet, " _GRAH!_ " it shouted, scratching at Akudos and knocking him back, "OZEN!" Akudos shouted,

 **GALLANT FORM!**

A green armored, silver eyed form appeared on Akudos, "Let me say this to start.. I'm very sorry for the wait." he said, ' _Baka!_ ' for Raito was possesed by Ozen, who was a lot alike to Deneb.

 **See the Next Kamen Rider Akudos : Action DxD!**


End file.
